


i put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

by greyscalerainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassin AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalerainbows/pseuds/greyscalerainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that assassin/gang au where Clarke and Lexa fight a lot, kill a lot and have too much sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've wanted to post this fot the longest time so here it is ...

_**“With her sweetened breath and her tongue so mean she’s the angel of small death and the codeine scene, with her straw blonde hair...she’s the angel of small death and the codeine scene”** _

_**\- Hozier ‘Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene’** _

  


Clarke’s eight years old when her dad starts teaching her how to fight, against his wife’s wishes. Clarke’s eight years old when she stands on the padded floor with gloves that are too big for her as her dad tells her how to hit, where to hit and how hard to hit.

Clarke’s eight years old when her dad comes home dripping in blood, none of it was his. She knows that she shouldn’t be awake but she couldn’t sleep and she wanted to stay up for him.

 He walks in looking determined and walks past his daughter sitting on the stairs - hiding behind the railing - he doesn’t notice her. He walks into the kitchen and ruffles through some of the drawers until he finds what he was looking for.

 Clarke’s eight years old when she watches her dad pull the trigger on a man who had been beaten bloody in a tailored suit. It seems to happen in slow motion for her, his brains splattering onto the plastic sheet laid down on the driveway and his body collapsing onto the sheet he was kneeling on.

Her dad wipes the gun and walks back into the house, he doesn’t go back into the kitchen to put it back because he has it tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He spots her on the staircase and walks towards her, eyes soft and full of love. He takes her into his arms and the child in her wants to ask questions but the feeling of her head burrowed in his neck is all too familiar and sooner than she’d like, she falls asleep and wakes up in her own bed.

Clarke’s twelve years old when she breaks the arm of some boy who tried to touch her inappropriately. She’d never meant to break his arm, she just wanted to give him a good enough beating that he’d think twice before he tried to disrespect another woman.

It was a normal day, she woke up and gave her mother a kiss and ate pancakes with her family until the bus came to take her and her friends to school. Miles was his name, he’d been looking at her like she was a piece of meat the whole ride to school so when he started hollering at her, she wasn’t all that surprised.

“Hey Griffin!” he called out a final time as Clarke reached her locker and started gathering her books for the day. He was dressed in shorts and a graphic t-shirt with a bad joke printed on it.

A tight smile rested on her lips, “good morning Miles, leave me alone.”

She walked away as he shouted slurs at her, she’d chosen to take the higher road but when he came behind her and squeezed her ass and whispered into her ear, “well you ain’t shit Griffin,” it did it.

Her books fell onto the floor and she reached out to hold his arm, twisting it behind his back. The sound of metal crushing is welcomed into her ears as she slammed his body against the lockers, repeatedly. She opens the locker and put his head in it, and slams the door.

“Please- no. No more please,” he begs and she can’t help but feel bad as she looks at his swollen eyes and bloody lips but the lesson hasn’t been learned.

Picking him up by his arm, she places it in the locker , and kicks the door closed, smiling a little when she hears his bone crack and his screams fill the hallway.

Clarke’s called to the principal’s office and she has to wait outside while her dad comes over. It is only then when she’s sitting outside the office, with all eyes on her that she realises that she might be royally fucked.

Her dad arrives with her mum and she hides her head in shame. Her dad looks at Miles behind him and he smiles at his daughter with so much pride that all her feelings of remorse disappear.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He says as he turns the knob on the door, letting himself in.

The office was like every other typical office, a picture of his wife and kids sat on the desk to show he was a happily married and some bullshit art project one of his daughters made him was hung on the wall, to show he was a loving dad.

“Mr and Mrs Griffin please take a seat.” He says with a smile, gesturing to the plastic covered chairs in front of the desk.

Clarke’s parents comply and her mum returns the smile as her dad makes a snide remark, “it’s weird seeing you in a suit Tommy, out of all of us I never thought that you would become the teacher,” he is smiling but it is anything but friendly.

Mr. Moore’s smile turns into a grimace, “it’s a shame for us to meet under these circumstances. Clarke is usually an exceptional student both in and out of class and well it does come as a shock to us to have her behave in this way.”

Her mum lifted her eyebrows and the knotted them together, “really? It’s shocking to have someone put a boy in his place after he touched a girl inappropriately? What was she supposed to do? Smile and maybe twirl her hair, pretending it never happened and she wasn’t bothered by it?”

“Look Mrs. Griffin, his parents are very unhappy and we’re just trying to keep the peace and we agreed on a 3 week suspension and in his defence, he said her dress was... tempting” Mr. Moore said, placing his hands on the table with a sincere face.

“Stop right there. Are you saying that a 12 year old girl was asking to be touched inappropriately? Look outside Tommy it’s 102° out, you can’t expect her to walk around in jeans and a jacket, risking heat stroke just so some mediocre pubescent boy doesn’t cream in his pants.” Clarke watches in awe as her mum takes a deep breath and her nostrils flare as she finishes off.

“I’m sorry but my hands are tied.” He says shifting uncomfortably in his seat under the hard gaze her dad had locked on him from the moment he walked into the room.

“No Tommy, your hands aren’t tied but we could have that arranged for when I’m hanging your body over the bridge,” he looks down, “no no don’t look away, look at me. How old are your girls Tommy?”

“Seven and ten.” He mutters and Jake Griffin’s sadistic smile never falters.

“That’s sweet, how’s your wife? Denise was it?” Mr. Moore nods and he continues, “do you think they know about Christina and where you always disappear to when you say you’re working late?” The look on his face changes from uncomfortable to fear and his smile only widens.

“That’s right,” her mum smiles, “your wife has got quite a mouth on her and she’ll yap at anyone who listens”

“Look, I didn’t want it to come to this but obviously you think that my girl is in the wrong for putting some pervy boy back into his place and you’re not going to change anytime soon but my girl is an excellent student and she’s going to be something great someday, maybe she’ll be the doctor that has to tend to you when I make sure you never walk again. My girl is not going to be suspended, she has a perfect record and I want it to stay that way now for that other boy Miles, you’re going to talk to his parents and make sure he gets what he deserves, well at least what’s left of it.” He winks at Clarke and smiles, “have I made myself clear?”

Mr. Moore nods vigorously and they all smile and say “thank you”.

Jake shakes his hand and she watches as Mr. Moore squirms, “also, Clarke’s taking the day off. Thanks.”

They walk out of the office and her dad holds her mum’s hand- Clarke holds his, “where are we going?”

Jake smiles as he starts up the car and looks at his wife who turns to look at her, “wherever you want sweetheart, we’re celebrating you.”

“What about me?”

“You’re turning into a Griffin; you’re going to be a steaming pile of shit like the rest of us. I couldn’t be any prouder” he adds in with a sniffle and a wipe of an imaginary tear. “I meant what I said about school though, don’t you dare drop out.”

Clarke’s thirteen when she learns that there are some things that just don’t concern the cops and that maybe cops aren’t the heroes they’re painted out to be.

“That idiot Joey laid his hands on Clara,” she’s just come down to the kitchen for breakfast and her mum is fuming, “I want him dead and I want to kill him myself.”

“Honey.” her dad says sternly behind the newspaper.

“No don’t honey me, I want him gone.” she said through gritted teeth and she hears her dad sigh.

“We can’t kill him you know that but what we do to him will be all up to you.” This seems to calm her down.

She turns around to find Clarke looking at her with a quirked brow and she smiles, “good morning sweetheart, you look nice where are you going?”

She smiles and walks up to her, giving her a hug and stealing the orange juice she had poured for her dad, “I think I’ll hang out with Octavia.”

“I like that girl a lot; she’s a good friend for you- just stay out of trouble okay?”

“That’s rich coming from you,” she winks and walks out of the door leaving her dad feeling very offended.

When Clarke comes back from Octavia’s she finds two cars that don’t belong to her family. parked outside the house.

“Uncle Marcus,” she says as she acknowledges the man coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands.

He smiles when he sees her, “Clarke,” she wraps her arms around him, catching him off guard and causing him to lose his balance momentarily. “I missed you too kiddo.”

She releases him and goes up to her room and finds her parents leaving theirs. “Mum? Dad?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Jake answers but they’re both looking at her.

“The situation with Joey, why don’t you just call the cops?” She feels like a meddling child, poking her nose where it shouldn’t be but she was always taught this in school that ‘if the police are there then you ought to be safe.’

“Honey, do you know what happens when you press charges for domestic violence?” she shakes her head ‘no’ and Abby continues, “you get a minimum of 30 days in jail and that’s set in stone but sometimes you don’t even get convicted. What happens if the police come in and arrest him and then the charges are dropped? The whole neighbourhood would have watched him being arrested and he is going to be pissed so who does he take it out on?”

“Clara and the kids,” she nods and Clarke understands, “okay thank you.”

“Alright don’t wait up love, there’s food in the kitchen if you want.”

Jake and his friends were the first to hear, so they took it upon themselves to put an end to it.

Clarke watched from her window as they got a large plastic sheet from one of the cars and walked across the street to Joey and Clara’s house.

Her dad knocks on the door but steps back and Marcus takes a step forward, she can’t see who opens the door but she knows it’s not Joey because they all go back to their cars and wait.

It had been almost an hour when Joey finally stumbled into the streets a drunken mess. Her dad and his friends pounced on him pinning him down by his neck, Abby behind them. Clarke couldn’t quite make out what was happening but they stopped choking him and proceeded to talk until her mum swung a baseball bat to his head.

She watched as her mum continued to beat him with the bat until it broke and her dad held her back. At this point she’d decided to go downstairs so she could hear the words being exchanged.

“You like being alive Joey?” Abby asked maliciously and he spat at her face in response, “wrong answer.” She said as she kicked him in the stomach and blood dribbled out of the side of his mouth as he broke out into a coughing fit.

“You drink yourself stupid and beat your wife Joey?” Clarke could sense the mockery in Marcus’ tone but she could tell from his face he wasn’t making light of the situation.

“What do you think this is gonna do huh? I’m a fucking cop I’ll have all your asses arrested.” Joey said, earning himself another kick to the gut.

The laughter that filled the air came from Jake and everyone turned to face him as he continued laughing, “you’re really funny Joey,” he hunched over Joey and kicked him and then straddled him, punching him repeatedly -even from where you were you could hear the sound of his nose breaking, “real fucking funny. Let’s see who’s laughing when you’re in a hospital bed eating through a tube you son of a motherfuck.”

“So what? You’re gonna kill me then?” Joey was being cheeky and even Clarke - in her 13 year-old state - knew he wasn’t in a position to do so.

Clarke’s mum took a step forward to shield him from her dad “Joey, when we’re done with you, you’re going to wish you were dead and if you ever lay hands on my sister again, then we’ll grant you your death wish you spitfuck”

Marcus nodded in her mum’s direction, “also if you run along to your police friends about this, you’ll end up with lead in your skull, Jake’s got your entire precinct on a leash, I wouldn’t pull too hard if I were you.” They took a step back and she looked at one of the men that came with them and nodded.

He took a wrench out of a bag and Clarke couldn’t bear to watch, she had to turn away, her parents came back hand in hand and they kissed at the doorway before she opened the door for them. “Did we not say not to stay up?”

As if she hadn't just witnessed a brutal act of violence, she sticks out her tongue at him and her mum smiles at the exchange, “I’m going to get clean.”

“You do that honey, I’ll join you after a tuck this one in,” he takes Clarke’s hand, leading her to her bedroom “come on kiddo, I’ve got a great story for you tonight.”

 

 

******

 

_**“I pressed her thigh and death smiled”** _

_**\- Jim Morrison** _

  


“Get knocked down, get back up” sneered one of the boys she’d paired up with, he had at least 3 years on her, sweat glistened on his forehead and his dark hair stuck to it. Lexa watched him again as he turned his back to her, looking at the scars that polluted the once clear skin on his back.

With a huff she gets on her hands and knees only to be knocked down onto her back. The pain surges through her body as she takes in a sharp breath, she’s certain she’s broken a few ribs at this point.

When she gets up, he’s smirking at her “I’m going to enjoy this” he takes a step forward and she braces herself for the inevitable defeat.

“Enough” a stern voice calls out and they both drop their fists, regaining their composure.

“Anya” they say in unison while bowing their heads, she steps closer and dismisses the boy along with the rest of the group.

“So you’re the famous Lexa” she says more as an observation than a question, her expression never changing, Lexa nods “speak.”

“Yes” she manages to croak out, the look on her face remains the same as she circles the green-eyed girl “can I ask you something?”

She looks down and meets her eyes, giving a small nod.

“Why did you stop the fight?”

A small smile makes its way onto her face and she drops down to her eye-level “Kai was going to kill you or at least make you wish he had if I hadn’t stepped in, I was watching.”

Something about her admitting to not wanting her dead made Lexa’s heart swell and filled her head with pride because she chose to watch her fight, she couldn’t fight the smile that made its way onto her face. It hurt to smile, her lips were chapped and certain parts of her face were bruised and cut but you couldn’t help it.

 

Anya rose again and the smile on her face had disappeared “go to your room and get your things, meet me back here in 15 minutes, tell Indra I gave you direct orders to do so if she questions you, understood?” she nods “good, now go” with another small nod, Lexa turns on her heel and heads to the building she’s situated in.

With every step that she takes, the pain in her legs and the throbbing in her head intensifies but she doesn’t stop, she won’t stop because she knows that letting it consume her and falling victim to pain is weakness and she is not weak.

Her belongings all fit into a small khaki duffle bag, it’s not much but the bag weighs her down as she makes her way to find Anya.

“Lexa?” she whips her head back and finds Kai looking at her nervously, his eyes red, like he’d been crying.

“Kai? Are you okay? Do you-” he’s quick to cut her off by putting his hand up and she drops the bag to walk up to him “what happened?”

He takes a deep breath and his sad brown eyes meet her green and worried ones “I’m sorry for today” his voice is just above a whisper but she manages to  pick up on it and places her small delicate hand on his “it’s just, I didn’t mean to hurt you but when I’m training or in a fighting situation all my sense of morality wavers and I-” he chokes on the last syllable, dropping his head in his hands as he sobs.

“Kai” she starts, keeping her voice as firm as she can, well, at least for an 11 year-old girl “look at me” he raises his head and meets her gaze “there’s no need to apologise to me. You are training to be a warrior, I think  it’s a good thing that you don’t feel anything when we fight because you can’t let your feelings cloud your judgement.”

He nods “but Lex-”

“No,” she cuts him off as he did to her before “it’s important that you don’t feel during battle. Of course the enemy has a family like everybody else but if it comes down to you or them, they’ll never pick you over themselves and you kinda need to remember that” she finishes with a nervous laugh and a small smile. Clapping can be heard behind them, but she doesn’t look back but looks at Kai instead who is composing himself.

“Anya” he says bowing his head and she turns around to find her with hands clasped together and a proud smirk on her face.

“Kai, you are excused” he gives a small nod and says a word of gratitude before going back to the hostels.

“I’m sorry Anya, I was on my way t-”

“I wasn’t happy with you being late when I’d given you a specific time stamp but you were using your time wisely so you won’t have to suffer the consequences,” she turns her back to you and you can hear the smirk in her voice “this one time”  you nod as you take in what she’s said “okay, ready?”

“Yes”

“Good.”

 

*******

 

“Lexa,” a thickly accented voice crept over the clearing, “focus.”

A young girl, perhaps eleven or so, raised herself off of the ground and glared with stubborn eyes. “No. We’ve been doing this all day and I’m tired.”

A thickly built man with too many scars tried to cover his guffaw with a heavy cough, squaring his shoulders, he winked and the girl groaned before joining him in his next sentence. “If fatigue becomes your weakness, death will be your next.”

Lexa matched his stance, wild hair subdued into a single braid starting at the crown of her head, and they started to spar.

“Focus.” The man growled, retracting his arm from a jab that was sloppily dodged.  

“Focus,” Lexa mocked as she took a daring step forwards. With a frustrated humph, the man began to use his strength, agile limbs landed blow after blow until the girl stumbled back and fell to the ground with a whine.

“Focus Lexa.” The man lorded over her as if to make his point, “you won’t always be fighting me.” Lexa looked up with petulant and tearful eyes before climbing to her feet, crossing her arms and pouting.

The walk back to Anya’s building was silent and sulky, until the girl halted mid-step with a gasp. “Commanders past, present and future.” She ground out, which earned her a disapproving look, “you've been going easy on me haven’t you?!”

Her companion broke into a fit of laughter at this, ”Lexa if an eleven year old girl could out-fight the second in command, I’d be very worried.”

Lexa did not take kindly to this, her prepubescent mind working in overdrive to try and figure out how, exactly, she couldn't be as bow-down-peasants amazing as she thought she was.

She turned on her heel and stormed into the trees with a biting farewell, “Bye.”

She walked with no direction until a familiar voice called out her name and she huffed out a response “leave me alone”

She doesn’t come any closer but she doesn’t hear her walking away “I can hear the pout in your voice” she takes a few cautious steps forward until she’s standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder “come on kid, let me show you something”

Lexa  turns to face her and crosses her arms over her chest “only if you carry me.”

She rolls her eyes and complains about her being a spoilt brat but places her on her shoulders nonetheless.

They walk up a little hill that’s only just higher than the surrounding trees and she lays her down on the soft grass, occupying the spot beside her.

“What are we doing here?”

Anya shushes the girl sat beside her and gestures to the sky “look at stars Lexa” she complies “it may seem like you have all these responsibilities being thrown onto your shoulders but if you look up at the sky and see all the stars and think about how many there are and how small we are in comparison, I guarantee you that your problems won’t seem so hard to face”

She doesn’t say anything -she doesn’t know what to say-  she simply points to the sky “what’s that one?”

“That’s Orion, he actually has a story” her voice makes her feel small, it makes her feel like she’s eleven, like she’s actually a child and it’s been so long since Lexa’s felt like that.

She closes her eyes and lets herself be a child, even if it’s just for tonight.

 

******

 

“Get up” Anya says as Lexa’s falls on her back onto the concrete floor, again.

She groans, standing up to face her opponent, this time she knows what to expect. She’s kept a watchful eye on him, he’s a predictable fighter, he might as well be announcing what he’s going to do next. He fights like a child, all aggression and no thought or technique.

She stands in a fighting stance, arms up, one blocking your face, the other read to strike. Left leg forward, right leg ready to be used. She watches as he imitates the stance and throws a punch that is easily blocked, Lexa uses his loss of concentration from the block to grip his arm and twist it behind his back and to kick behind his knee, making him fall onto his knees so that he was now at eye-level.

 Anya watched, impressed, as her fists made contact with his face and she had him on his back with a foot on his throat, cutting off his air supply. He tapped on the ground and she jumped back, no longer exerting any pressure on his throat.

A painful inflation of her lungs become the focus of her attention, they pushed and strained and forced themselves further behind the constraints of their unnaturally shaped cage and Lexa imagined a balloon filled until the point at which its rubbery skin snaps under the pressure.

It hurt.

“You okay there?” Anya asks, teasing smirk on her face.

Lexa breathes out and visibly winces at the feeling of her ribs shifting uncomfortably against her lungs “just dandy”

“Good because we’re not done.”

 

*****

 

Costia walks in and finds her shirtless on the couch, sporting new bruises and she can’t help but laugh at the sight.

“You’re mean” she groans as she tries to sit up straight and she throws an ice pack at her.

“Yeah well you’re an idiot” she takes the seat next to Lexa, who sticks her tongue out at her “you love it”

“I do” a comfortable silence settles over them as they look  at each other with smiles tugging on their lips.

“Disgusting” Anya says causing them both to look at her, “you two make me sick. Lexa your hour is up, let’s get going”

“It’s always great to see you Anya,” Costia smiles between the two of them and stands up “I shall leave you two to it”

Anya watched as Costia left and only spoke when she heard the door close “Lexa.”

“Anya”

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Don’t condescend me.”

“Don’t make me have to”

With a grunt she gets up and clenches her jaw “I don’t know what I’m doing, I have all these responsibilities and all these people telling me what I have to live up to and I’m scared Anya. Costia, she” she lets out a breath “she makes me less scared, she doesn’t make sense either. Can’t I just have this one thing to myself?”

She wants to tell her that she can’t that this is what comes with the title but looking at the girl in front of her she realises that that’s all she is. She’s just a girl who’s being forced to grow up too fast. She remembers when she was in a similar position and she sympathises.

She should tell her the harsh truth. Let her know that this is the life she was chosen for and it sucks but she has to live with it but she can’t.

“Alright but I get to say I told you so, get dressed” she turns on her heel but Lexa doesn’t miss the smile playing at her lips and she thinks that maybe Anya isn’t as cold hearted as she once thought.

 

*****

 

“Fuck” the curse left her lips as Anya slammed her body onto the floor. If she didn’t have a couple of broken ribs from earlier, then she definitely did now.

“You’re slacking c’mon keep up” she said taking her hand, assisting he in getting back onto her feet.

“I really don’t like you right now” she spits out and throws a punch that is caught mid air, resulting in having her arm twisted behind her.

“Awh Lex, you’re hurting my feelings”

She keeps Lexa in her hold, slowly applying more pressure while waiting for her to tap out but she won’t let her add another victory to her list.

She swings her leg backwards, causing Anya to move her feet back, using the temporary shift to her advantage, she swings backwards and slams her elbow into the side of her neck. She watch, with pride as her mentor tumbled backwards, landing on her ass.

“I’m not trying to hurt you babe, just make you better” Lexa said with a wink, mimicking the words Anya had told her earlier on when their positions were switched.

They trained until both girls decided that they had indeed been at it for too long and deserved to rest. They stumbled back into their apartment and shortly after, Costia followed from across the hall.

“You guys look like shit” she deadpanned and the other two girls laughed before groaning in pain.

“Thanks Costia, you really know how to charm a girl’s pants off” Anya quipped as she left the room.

“How are you?” Lexa asks the smaller girl approaching her.

Costia scoffs “you’re asking how I am? I should be asking you that”

Lexa grins as Costia takes a seat next to her, resting her head  on her shoulder and causing her to wince.

“I’m so sorry” she says pulling away only to be pulled back in.

“It’s okay, it’s a good kind of pain”

The girls stayed in that position, talking in hushed voices, careful not to wake Anya. Lexa is sure she’s never been more content in her life.

Lexa was in the middle of telling the story of how someone at the Headquarters had messed up and given them false information but her and Anya managed to make-do with what they were given.

Costia remained silent as she listened to the story. She loved the way Lexa’s eyes lit up when she talked about things she was passionate about but she couldn’t help but wish she were in a different line of ‘business’.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

Costia sighs because obviously her silence hadn’t gone unnoticed and she wants nothing more but to stay where she is but if she doesn’t express her concern she’s afraid she might combust.

“Lexa you know how I feel about all of this”

“I know but I’m well-trained, and so is Anya, we always handle everything that’s thrown at us”

“But what happens when you’re given false information and Anya isn’t there?” Costia wishes she hadn’t. She wishes she could take her words back and go back in time. Her stomach churns at the way Lexa’s mood shifts and how much thicker the air in the room feels.

“Well, if that were the case then I’d handle it. I always do”

 

* * *

 

The streets were always quiet at this time of night. She walked the streets dressed in a summer dress with her hair cascading down herr shoulders; her heart rate was speeding up the closer she got to the location.

“Well hello there” said a gruff voice and she felt rough hands on her own “what’s a pretty thing like you doing down here all by yourself?”

She clenched her jaw and turned to face him, a sullen smile falling on her face as she struck her palm against his nose before kicking him behind the knee. He fell to his knees and she held his head in place using her knee to make contact with his face, watching  as he fell backwards. The man rolled on his side to spit out the blood in mouth and he smiled exposing his blood-stained teeth and she pushed him down, holding him down with her foot pressed against his throat.

He smiled again and chuckled softly before breaking out into a coughing fit “you’ve got a little fight in you don’t you?” she looked at him, her face unreadable. “What? Not gonna kill me then?”

She clenched her jaw and applied more pressure to his throat, watching the colour of his face change as he squirmed with an amused smirk slowly taking over her face. He tapped on the ground and Lexa loosened her stance and smirked sullenly as air rushed back into his lungs and he heaved a heavy cough.

“Your life is pathetic, you hide in alleyways preying on innocent girls but seems like you weren’t expecting to run into me. I’m not going to kill you because you don’t deserve to be put out of your misery, I want you to live your life with however many years you’ve got left and I want you to wake up in an alleyway just like this one gagging on your own vomit as your body slowly shuts down from alcohol poisoning you sick bastard.” She spat out and walked away from the bloody, choking mess she’d just made.

Her phone vibrated against her skin and she answered it only to be met with Gustus’ voice “I thought I said never to answer a call when you’re on a mission?” his voice was laced with humour and she sighed into the phone.

“Is there a reason behind this call?” she asked irritably.

“There are more men than we were expecting. You won’t be able to take them all tonight.” He said sternly and she clenched her jaw in annoyance.

“You underestimate me Gustus”

“I’m not underestimating you I’m trying to kee-”

“Keep me safe.” she cuts in “I know but I also know that I can take them. Trust me” she said and hung up before he could get another word in.

She was going to take them down and nothing was going to stop her.

 

******

 

Clarke grimaced as she pushed past the door only to be met by the smell of stale alcohol. The blonde walked slowly, observing the men occupying the bar and she opted for the back of the bar, hidden but not blind,

The soft rock music played softly in the background and she sunk lower into her seat as she pulled out her phone sending a quick text to her friends, letting them know of her location.

Clarke had been in the bar for longer than she’d anticipated and while she waited she decided to order a drink. Not wanting to blow her cover she raised one finger in the direction of the bar and the bartender made her way over to her table.

“Hey you called?” her voice was raspy yet sweet, like butterscotch. Or how she imagined butterscotch would taste if it had any actual scotch in it.

Clarke pulled her hood up and murmured out a reply, she noticed the way the other girl’s face fell when she didn’t lift her head to answer.

“I’ll be back with your drink in a sec” she watched as she scurried behind the bar and mixed Clarke a drink, on her way back, a large man with more tattoos than skin ran into her causing her to spill the glass and its contents on the floor.

Instinctively Clarke reached for her gun under her belt but she remembered why she was here and she’d just have to stand back as he cursed the girl under his breath and walked away. The girl, now frustrated walked back to the bar and Clarke followed closeby.

“Sorry about that” she said pulling down her hood but making sure to keep her back to the other occupants of the bar.

“It’s part of the job description and plus every now and then we get kind, good-looking strangers like yourself” she replied with a wink before placing a glass in front of the blonde “on the house”

Clarke’s eyes widened but before she could protest the redhead sent a smile her way “consider it my favour for whatever rough day you just had that led you here” Clarke smiles and mutters a word of appreciation.

“I didn’t get your name” the bartender says before Clarke walks back to her table.

“Clarke”

“Clarke. Nice to meet you, I’m Jess” a nervous smile plays at her lips and Clarke grins.

“Nice to meet you Jess, I really do appreciate the drink”

She turns on her heel and pulls her hood back up, sitting down and taking a sip as the front door creaks open and in walks what could be the most beautiful girl Clarke has ever seen.

 

******* 

 

A dark smile slithered onto Lexa’s face as she strode into the bar. The flashing sign outside suggested the kind of dodgy exterior that girls like her, in all their false innocence, ought to avoid, but as her lips curved up at the corners, it was clear she walked in with purpose, greeted by the sound of soft rock music playing in the background and the smell of cigarettes laced the air alongside the cheap alcohol.

A darling little summer dress hung off her lithe frame and her hair stretched frantically and statically towards an invisible source. With dark curls and glittering eyes, Lexa perched decidedly on a bar stool, whose legs scraped loudly against the floor when she pulled it back in preparation. There was a man hunched into the bar, he wore a weather-beaten jacket and floppy blonde hair shielded his features.

“You seem like you need a drink,” her honeyed voice collected in his ears and his head tilted slightly as he glanced at her from the corner of swamp green eyes. She could barely make out the beginnings of a scruffy beard at his chin and noticed with surprise the confused look he gave her.

“Excuse me?” his voice wasn’t deep but it emerged as scruffy as his beard, rough from underuse.

“You look lonely...”  An awkward grin settled on his lips and she took the opportunity to plough on, “so what’s your poison?”

“I’m sure it’s the man’s job to do this, no?” She wanted to glare but sunk perfectly shaped brows into a frown instead, it was cuter.

“You sound like you belong in the eighteen hundred’s- we need to get you a drink.” The barista appeared, with wisps of red falling from her bun, and a flustered expression.

“What-”

“Two beers” his voice interrupts the girl and she nods quickly before rushing to work.

“You’re going to let a faire maiden drink?” She smiles at him teasingly, batting her eyelashes, once, twice. Just the trick.

“I’m modern” he stated firmly.

“Uh huh,” she winked and smirked at him mirthfully.

Reorganization lit up the swamp in his eyes and his smile slipped from his face. Before he had the chance to process the situation, Lexa’s fist had knocked him onto the floor with a powerful force and a blood-curdling crunch amplified the silence as he lifted his head- nose curved unnaturally to the left.

He chuckled deeply as he pulled himself up and the nervous redhead behind the counter stood frozen with fear. His laugh grew as he squared his shoulders until a haunting mockery of joyousness echoed around them, his head was eventually thrown back and he clutched his stomach -wheezing out giggles.

“Tough little thing aren’t cha, Kitten” he ground out as he recovered..

The man that joined them seemed to appear from thin air to Lexa, who had busied herself with staring incredulously at the blonde. She caught him in her peripheral vision and sent a brutal kick to his throat, crushing his windpipe as he fell back into the wall. He met death quickly in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Three of his comrades charged towards her in unison, their faces hidden behind wool. She slowed two by hauling the bar stool she’d sat on into the air- it landed perfectly, tripping the fools. It wasn’t long before the third rested soundly between her legs, both hands crushed under either of her feet and chin resisting the inevitable twist that ended his life. His head lolled comically to the side as she turned to face the remaining men. A round-house kick ended them swiftly as sharpened heels slashed through their jugulars.

Lexa frowned, she didn’t like messy.

“Fancy shoes” another heavily accented voice rumbled behind her. Her immediate reaction called for her to jab him with herr elbow, hard and somewhere sensitive, but he was expecting it and merely stepped out of the way, slamming a knife into her midriff.

With a hiss of pain she ducked to avoid the punch that flew at her from somewhere in front of where she stood and her vision grew fuzzy at the edges. Lexa reached for her own knives in the leather holsters at her thighs and she groaned. In a fluid and painful movement she hoisted her weight backwards, and threw her arms out to either side, skewering the duo.

“You’ll pay for this.” Another masked face stared at her – confident she’d lost so much blood she couldn’t hurt him. Gathering her strength Lexa spat at him and he glared as the saliva got absorbed into the wool hiding his identity. “Bitch,” he growled, suddenly pushing forward, her vision started to disappear into blackness as she felt a cold metal point press against her throat.

Before her universe turned dark and slipped into silence, she heard the distinct bang of a bullet being released and half welcomed what she thought was death as she caught a glimpse of her savior- blonde.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1 am here and this has barely been edited but i hope you enjoy.  
> talk to me @ clexhutrash.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa do things that piss everyone off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice fluffly/smutty one for you
> 
> i wrote most of this to this remix of Lay Me Down by Sam Smith (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zafp00L6R6w) and Where You Belong by The Weeknd
> 
> hope it is worth the wait :)

 

> _**"Holy water cannot help you now** _  
>  _**Thousand armies couldn't keep me out" - 'Seven Devils', Florence + The Machine** _

Lexa doesn’t know where she is but she’s certain she’s in a moving car. She can feel a pair of hands on her and voices in the small space she’s in. Why am I on my back? She places her weight on her elbows and tries to sit up but the smarting from the laceration in her abdomen causes her to hiss in pain and revert to her previous position.

Two steady hands place themselves on her shoulders, setting her down on the impromptu gurney “you might not wanna do that” she said softly, observing her.

She tries to say something but it’s to no avail as everything fades to blackness again.

When she wakes, she finds that she’s on a couch in a room she’d never been in before.

She can make out two voices and they seem to be having a disagreement, she props herself onto her elbows and stands to the door, letting out a low groan.

The blonde from earlier was in the living room, frantically texting on her phone until there was a knock on the door and she opened it with a sigh of relief.

A tall girl stood at the door, not excessively so but tall nonetheless, she wore grey jeans and a black t-shirt, and she lifted her hair back into a neat, dark ponytail. Her figure was prominent, even through her large t-shirt, with wide hips and a small waist, if any skin caught your eye you'd notice the cocoa-stained tan and the lack of general flaws. Almond-shaped eyes lay in moulds of thick eyelashes, and harboured coffee coloured irises that settled firm and independent. High cheek bones sloped into a square jaw and when she smiled, her cheeks became plump and endearing.

“Did somebody call for help?” she smirked and the blonde ushered for her to come in.

“God Raven, took you long enough”

“Clarke, it was almost 3 in the morning when you called me, I wasn’t exactly happy about it”

“I know, I actually thought you wouldn’t come”

“I wish I could say it was the first time but I know it’s not the last, so, where’s your latest stray?”

Clarke. It was a good name, it suited her. It was strong but not overpowering and it flowed off your tongue nicely, it reminded Lexa of rum and raisin ice cream. She liked it.

“Just promise me you’ll watch over her while I’m gone?”

Raven gives Clarke a reassuring smile “I promise now go on, I believe you have more pressing matters to tend to”

Clarke gives her a quick hug and walks out of the door and Raven turns around to find Lexa leaning against the doorframe.

“Come here often?” Lexa asked with a quirked brow and earned herself a small laugh from the other girl.

Believe it or not, I do but this is definitely the first time I’ve seen you here” Raven played along.

Lexa shrugged “yeah I’ve been kind of in between places and I’ve just settled here”

Raven laughed and walked to the kitchen, scavenging for anything edible in Clarke’s cupboards. She gave up and opened the fridge, finding a 6-pack of beer and some leftover pizza. She raised the 6-pack in the air and quirked a questioning brow at Lexa who nodded and slowly made her way to the couch in the living room.

“I’m not a part of this gang thing I’m just a neutral friend and I’d  _really_  appreciate it if you didn’t try to kill me tonight alright?” Lexa nods and Raven smiles “alright, good. So are we going to talk about our tragic pasts or why you have a stab wound that Clarke had to stitch up?”

Lexa was caught off by her bluntness but she liked it. She let out a low chuckle and took a swig of her beer.

The two girls talked about it all. It was strange for both of them because neither of them were known for being expressive or emotionally available, somewhere between the second six-pack and the talk of their dark and twisted childhoods they found solace in each other.

“Do you wanna go up to the roof?”

Raven didn’t give the other girl time to answer and dragged her up the stairs.

This is not how Lexa had imagined her night going. She never expected to wind up on the roof with a stranger, spilling the truths of her tragic past.

Raven remained true to the implications of her name, a dark and swift-tongued beauty with a cheeky grin and a sarcastic bite.

Lexa stood and signalled to the door “I need to go”

Raven looked up and didn’t press on, she simply nodded “you do that. Clarke won’t be happy though”

Lexa looked hesitant but Raven continued talking “it’s okay, I’ll tell her you threatened to kill me if I didn’t let you go” Lexa smiled “you might want to take your knives on your way out though, to make it more believable”

Lexa nodded and offered Raven a polite smile before turning on her heel and heading back into the apartment to collect her things.

The walk home allowed her to sober up but the smell of the alcohol lingered on her breath.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance and she had no doubt they were rushing to the scene of the mess she'd made. She made sure to remain hidden, walking in alleys rather than sidewalk paths.

Occasionally she’d have to stop to take a deep breath due to the pain in her abdomen.

As she thinks back to the events of the night and her almost-death, she decides the pain in her abdomen is a pain she could live with.

******

“You’re doing  _what_?” Kai asked as Lexa walked into the common area.

Lexa shook her head at him “stop trying to make it seem like it’s a big thing.”

Kai pulled a face that made her smile “you’re trying to tell me that taking the leader of the Arkers for dinner isn’t a big thing?”

Lexa stopped and thought for a second. She could be in over her head here, she could be mistaking a battle tactic for an act of kindness but she really couldn’t care less and she’d already said she was doing it.

“It’s the only way I can think of saying thank you, I mean I was up all night looking for ‘Thank you for saving me from being killed by a gangman in a bar fight I started’ greeting card but they didn’t have any, can you imagine?” The shit-eating grin on her face made him roll his eyes at her.

“You’re hilarious Lexa, really, my sides are splitting”

Her grin only widened, causing him to roll his eyes once again and groan in frustration “you love me Kai.”

“Yes but you’re an idiot, but it seems I can’t talk you out of it so, how do you intend to ask her?”

“Do you really think I’m going to ask her myself? You’re going to do it obviously”

Kai shook his head, he should have seen this going the way it is and he couldn’t help but be disappointed in himself “you do you know I’m more than just a general right? I’m technically just as important as you”

Lexa smiled softly and placed her hands on his shoulders “that’s sweet, it really is but I’m still The Commander so I own your ass”

* * *

The Blakes - as amazing as they were - always had a strange relationship with time. They were either ridiculously sharp or ridiculously late, they were either black or white and never in between. Unfortunately for Clarke today, they were both running extremely late.

She watched as people walked in and out of the cafe, faces hidden behind a device or a newspaper they were pretending to care about.

A cough coming from behind her caused her to turn around, and there stood a young boy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans, Clarke couldn’t help but stare at the tattoo that crept up his neck and down his arm. The intricate detail woke up the artist inside of her.

Another cough caused her to tear her gaze away from his arm to his face and noticed his discomfort.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to stare it’s just that tattoo” Clarke said looking at it once again, causing him to cross his arms.

“I’ve been sent to deliver a message to you” he stated, completely ignoring what she’d said.

“That sounds oddly formal, may I ask whom the message is from?” Clarke said in a posh English accent, she giggled softly and looked up to find the boy looking at her unimpressed.

_Way to make an already awkward situation worse._

“Commander Lexa of the Grounders wishes to take you to dinner to thank you for saving her life. A car will be sent to pick you up at 7, all I need is your address.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she processed the information. This seemed like a trap, this mostly likely was a trap. A tactic, from what she’s heard, these people are likely to get you all dressed up to dig your own grave.

He pulled out a pen from his pocket and a booklet, placing it in front of her. She watched the pen, half-expecting it to explode or shoot a poisonous dart at her but nothing of the sort happened.

She knows it’s stupid. She knows she should kindly decline and leave, tell her friends and her mother immediately but instead she grabs the pen and scribbles down her address.

Clarke waved at him as he took the pen and paper, placing it into his back pocket, his reply was a simple nod.

As he walked out, she pulled out her phone and typed out a message explaining why she’d left the phone and what she might be getting up to tonight.

After checking her phone and seeing no notifications from either Blake, she stood and walked into a boutique and thought about what kind of dress would be most appropriate for dinner with an assassin.

* * *

“Clarke you can’t possibly be considering this” Bellamy says with a smile on his face, half-expecting her to point finger-guns at him and laugh it off yelling ‘gotcha!’ but she doesn’t and his smile quickly turns into a frown.

“I mean she sent someone to ask me and I did save her life so I can’t exactly say no?”

Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighs “you don’t even sound sure”

Clarke shrugs “I’m impulsive Bell, you of all people should know” she says with a cheeky smile, referring to the time he surprised her from behind and she elbowed him in the face, he rolls his eyes at the memory.

“Is there any point in me even trying to talk you out of this?”

The look on Clarke’s face tells him exactly what he was expecting to hear and he plops himself down on the bed. Clarke watches him, considering kicking him off but the bags underneath his eyes clearly highlight his exhaustion so she lets it slide. For now.

Bellamy lets out a long breath causing Clarke to turn around “what’s wrong? Being a blue blood not going as you imagined?”

This earned her a glare and a groan “it would be much easier if you weren’t leaving dead bodies lying around like laundry to be washed.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and let out a dry laugh “first of all, if there any dead bodies left lying around you know it’s not my handy work, we clean up. Second of all, I haven’t done anything in ages.”

“You were at the bar”

Clarke rolls her eyes “yes I needed a drink and it was on the way home, so?”

“On the other side of town?”

“I went for a walk”

“Well with everything that’s been going on, most people are too scared to go on a walk, afraid their name might come after the words ‘dead body identified as’ in the morning paper”

“Well I really needed the fresh air. Now do I need to call a lawyer or are you done with the questions?” Clarke’s tone was harsh and it made regret wash over Bellamy’s face. He knows better than to get into it with Clarke about this stuff but being on the opposite side didn’t help.

“I’m s-”

“-let’s just drop it.”

And they do.

****

When Lexa walks out of the shower she’s not surprised to find Anya on her bed, with her ever-so-present smirk. “Hello.”

“I feel like I’m in trouble” Lexa says, dropping her towel and walking to her wardrobe.

“You’re being an  _idiot_ ” Anya deadpans and Lexa can’t fight the smile her bluntness brings.

“Kai has already told me this, if he couldn’t change my mind then there’s no chance that you will.”

“They call her the ‘Commander of Death’”

Lexa stills, her face serious for a moment before pulling up two different dresses “make yourself useful and-”

“-tell me which dress I should wear” Raven rolled her eyes and Octavia groaned as Clarke walked down the impromptu runway after trying on her third different outfit. The two girls were dragged into this when Bellamy conveniently had been ‘called in' for work.

“Oh my god-” Raven blurted.

“-you cannot be serious.”

Lexa laid out three dresses on the bed whilst Anya moved from her place on the bed to a chair in a corner and silently judged.

“What happens if-”

“-this doesn’t go as planned?” Octavia shouted from the lounge area to Clarke.

“Easy I’ll just have to-”

“Kill her.” Lexa says offhandedly. Tossing the words away as if they were some lax term, she said them with such ease the way you’d imagine other people would say ‘could you please grab the keys?’ or ‘potato salad’.

A soft knock at the door puts the conversation to an end and Lexa presents herself to Anya who simply smiles and gives a thumbs up “you look beautiful, actually you look drop-dead gorgeous if your sword somehow fails to kill her, one quick look might do the trick.”

“You know my ego does not need any more stroking but thank you, I appreciate your kind words.”

Lexa turns on her heel but stops when she feels a pair of hands on her own “please be safe.”

She smiles and nods because in Anya speak that was code for I love you.

Lexa hadn’t thought about the fact that she might be nervous. She thought her clammy hands were simply from the weather outside but her nerves caught up to her when she couldn’t stop fidgeting with her ring. The world around her faded to blurred lines as she stared at the ruby on her ring, running her fingers over it. The ruby doesn’t only represent vitality and royalty but the bloodshed. She smiles as she remembers how hard she had to try to contain her excitement and how amused Oskar was.

 _Novelty, beauty and protection from misfortune._  Well that last bit was a lie.

The car coming to a halt pulls the brunette from her thoughts and she composes herself. The chauffeur turns off the car and heads out to Clarke’s door and if Lexa wasn’t nervous before, she definitely was now.

From where she was sat, she could see him knocking on the door. There was a moment of nothingness - in which she thought she might pass out from anticipation - before the door opened to reveal Clarke and Lexa fears she might die before they make it to the restaurant.

Clarke’s hair was simple yet effective, a dutch braid was twisted into a low messy bun. Her dress wasn’t low cut but it showed off enough cleavage to keep you interested but not distracted. It had a flounce to it and she twirled around before the person behind the door handed her a jacket and a pair of keys. From where Lexa sat, she could vaguely make out the colour of the dress in the poorly lit street.

Lexa had busied herself with staring that she didn’t even notice the blonde climbing into the car, occupying the space next to her.

“I’ve never been in this situation before, is the silence normal or do we greet each other?” Clarke said with a smile, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts.

Lexa turns to look at Clarke and a half-grin settles on her face “no I’m sorry I was just really taken aback by how amazing you look tonight.”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to be taken aback. “Wow- uh..I, that was really forward of you and um thank you?”

“I suppose you’re welcome, shall we go?”

“We shall.”

* * *

The chauffeur opened Lexa’s door who climbed out and opened Clarke’s.

“I hope this isn’t too weird, I’m not very good at these things” Lexa said to Clarke as she stepped out of the car, causing Clarke to smile.

“Well I can’t blame you, I highly doubt this happens often”

Lexa smiled again “actually, you’d be surprised”

The duo walked into the building and Lexa went to sort out their reservation, Clarke took the time to type out a quick message to her friends letting them know she was still alive.

> _[19:27] Octavia: Ignore how attractive she is! She’s still the enemy_
> 
> _[19:27] Raven: just bc she might kill u doesn’t mean u can’t hop on that. I would ;)_

Clarke smiled and didn’t notice as Lexa walked up behind her with an inquisitive look on her face “I was just updating my friends on where I am in case you try to kill me”

Lexa grinned “well now that you’re onto me, you’ll be expecting it and there’s no fun in that. I guess I’ll have to kill you another time”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. Lexa was nothing like she’d expected, she wasn’t sidesplitting funny but she still managed to make the blonde laugh and even though she was a gang leader for the opposing gang, it earned her a few points in Clarke’s book.

“C’mon, let’s sit down, I’m starving.”

 ****

Dinner was going swimmingly. Not only was Lexa not bad to look at but she was a great conversationalist and it might’ve helped that the wine was delicious.

Despite being civil with one another, neither girl had touched their food still not completely certain of each other. Instead they took advantage of the dessert cart and the wine.

Clarke had noticed Lexa was fidgeting and it was quite endearing that ‘The Commander’ of the Grounders was a nervous wreck because of her. It definitely boosted her confidence a few levels. Only a few.

Clarke smirked down at the liquid she was swirling in her glass before finishing it off “Why don’t we go upstairs?”

“Are you sure?”

No. Clarke was not sure. She had lost all of her senses after her fifth glass of wine. “Yes, I’m sure”

Clarke grabbed her jacket as Lexa settled the bill. They walked to the reception area and were greeted by a man in a suit smiling kindly at both of them.

“Good evening ladies, how may I help you?”

“We’d like a room” Lexa said.

The man’s smile disappeared as he looked behind his computer screen “I’m so sorry but we are fully booked, the only room will be available in two days”

Clarke took a step forward and looked at his name tag and smiled “Gregg? We’d like the presidential suite or something along those lines. It’s Clarke Griffin asking” her voice husking lightly towards the end.

Almost instantly, the man’s smile returned as he registered the card and handed it to her “give my word to your mother and enjoy your stay.”

Lexa looked at Clarke with an impressed smirk playing on her lips as Clarke walked towards the elevator before turning around, “coming?”

With a nod, Lexa made her way to the elevator and bit her lip as the doors closed and Clarke pressed the button for their floor.

The ride up was silent, with only the sound of the elevator music and Lexa tapping her fingers to the beat of it to be heard. The soft ding and the sliding of doors causes both girls to look up and head out into the hallway.

“After you” Lexa said, stepping to the side to make room for Clarke.

Clarke led the way as they made their way into the room, dropping their jackets onto the bed rather than hanging them up.

“So you Griffins actually have some power after all huh?”

Clarke raised her eyebrows with a scoff “yeah, just a little bit”

“Well, either way, that was impressive.”

“I know.”

Lexa rolled her eyes “whatever. I’m going to order room service because I’m still starving” she stood and walked to the telephone on one of the many tabletops in the room and picked it up “just out of curiosity, you don’t know of the wait or kitchen staff here personally right?”

Lexa was about to repeat her question when she felt the cold barrel of a gun on her back and dropped the phone “do you really think I’d kill you by poisoning your food?” Clarke’s honeyed voice said softly into Lexa’s ear.

Lexa smiled at this and reached for the dagger at her thighs and turned to look at Clarke in a swift motion. “I’m going to be quite frank here Ms Griffin, I’m offended you feel the need to kill me after tonight. I thought things were going swell.”

Clarke smirked and pressed her gun deeper into Lexa’s midriff, by doing so, she pressed her throat against the dagger Lexa held firmly against her throat.

“You should know better than to trust a fellow assassin. Any dying wishes or thoughts?”

“You sound so sure of yourself, what makes you think I’m the one that’s going to die tonight? And actually,” Lexa takes another step and releases a breath as the weapon presses deeper into her. “I do have a thought”

Clarke takes a step back “and what would that be?”

“What your lips feel like on mine. If my wish were to be a kiss, would you grant it?”

Clarke takes another step back and Lexa’s question hangs heavy in the air. Lexa should use this to her advantage, slice her throat and be done with it.

She doesn’t.

Lexa’s gaze lingers on Clarke’s lips and she can’t help but miss the proximity. Clarke is too far away.

Then she isn’t.

Lips met lips in a dangerous stalemate, Clarke had her gun pressed tightly against Lexa’s stomach, at the base of her ribcage. Lexa had leaned back onto her heels, shifting her weight subtly away, and she held her dagger in place, digging into the delicate skin on Clarke’s neck. A slow dribble of crimson painted the artists throat, it tickled as in trailed down its porcelain canvas, and if Lexa were to see it- she’d envy its passage as it slipped down the blonde’s dress.

As it was, Lexa’s eyes were closed as she felt herself push forwards into the nozzle of the gun. Everything she had been taught wafted away as she allowed herself to give in and strained her neck to kiss Clarke harder. The blonde’s response caused the trickle of blood to speed up slightly and Lexa parted her lips to nibble at Clarke’s, the muscles in her shoulder relaxing slightly, freeing Clarke to lunge forward.

Both weapons seemed to clatter to the floor at the same time, a metallic ring outlasting the sharp thud of the gun. Clarke, taking the initiative, brought her hands up to Lexa’s hips and pulled her flush against her, palming the hard bones over her clothes. Lexa’s arms slithered around the blonde’s neck and she released a guttural moan into her mouth. Clarke growled in reply and forced her tongue between Lexa’s teeth.

An eager mouth welcomed it and soon their tongues stroked and pushed against each other excitedly. Clarke’s lips felt rough against the brunette’s - chapped - and her hands wandered around her frame to mould against her rear. She used the leverage to yank Lexa further into her, stealing her balance. Lexa was quick to voice her appreciation and tightened her hold around Clarke’s neck. Her eyes remained shut and she was overwhelmed by the firm grip that held her pelvis against Clarke’s and the taste of the mouth that was sealed against hers.

Beginning to get lightheaded, Lexa tried to pull away, but Clarke only leant forwards – refusing to end the kiss. When she did, Lexa’s vision was starting to blur and she felt disorientated and dizzy as Clarke scattered feather-light pecks down her chin, her throat. Clarke paused at the base of her throat and trailed her tongue lightly along Lexa’s collarbone before rising to the junction between her shoulder and neck and latching on. Lexa moaned generously at the sensation and bared her neck further, burying her face into the blonde.

One of Clarke’s hands abandoned its post to settle in the small of her back and forced her to arch it. Lexa whimpered and suckled lightly on her neck, vulnerable in every way and yet she was enjoying it. She began to participate more, pulling her right arm from its clutch and dragging it down between them. Lexa pushed the heel of her hand against Clarke’s crotch and smirked smugly when the blonde broke away from her activities and let out a shaky breath. It didn’t last long- Clarke soon had Lexa pinned against the nearest wall, her hands held strictly above her head.

Lexa opened her eyes and found herself staring into a storm of blue, the beauty of the expression weak at the knees had not struck her until this moment. “Keep them there.” Clarke’s voice held authority and Lexa gave a nervous nod as she accepted the fact it wasn’t a question. Clarke released Lexa’s wrists and trailed her fingertips down her arms, she grinned as she allowed herself to cup one of the beauty’s breasts in her hand, stroking her thumb over the bra-cloaked nipple. Her next action made Lexa’s eyes widen slightly and her instinct to fight the blonde almost returned. Clarke dropped into a crouch at the floor and grasped Lexa’s dagger, picking it up, swiftly from the floor.

The blonde hushed her nervous lover and placed a gentle and reassuring kiss to the swollen lip that was caught between her teeth. She pulled the material at Lexa’s shoulder taut and holding the strap of her bra in the same handful she used a swift motion to cut threw it. Once her shirt and bra lay mangled on the floor, Clarke ignored the sharp intake of breath that Lexa took and immediately set to work on her jeans, then her lace underwear. She grinned again as she noticed the soaked state of them and dragged the cold metal of the knife precariously against Lexa’s throbbing clit.

Clarke took a step back to stare at the woman in front of her, an appreciative gaze swooping over her body. She was nothing less than stunning, wild hair amuck behind her; she stood in all her glory. Her skin was flushed at her cheeks but otherwise, supple and tanned, it seemed flawless, her collar bones protruded slightly, acting to frame her perfect, plump breasts, which now sported erect nipples and legs, which rested about a meter apart were lithe and muscled. Large olive eyes pleaded shamelessly and wide hips shifted as she panted in wanton distress.

Clarke dropped the knife with a clang and stripped off her own clothes, allowing her desperate partner to watch as she revealed more and more skin. Eventually nude, she stepped forwards and dropped to her knees.

The blonde trailed delicate touches down the inside of Lexa’s thighs, pausing at the top of her calves and bringing her finger tips back up again- she allowed her fingers to trail closer and closer to the apex of her thighs each time, testing Lexa’s patience before she leant forwards suddenly and licked a simple line up her slit.

Lexa let out a strangled moan let her hands drop to Clarke’s head, trying not to let her move. Clarke chuckled and reached around the brunette to pinch the tender skin of her behind, “I thought I said don’t move Lexa.”

Lexa’s eyes lit with a fierce passion and she forced Clarke onto her back, “fuck that,” she hissed and straddled the blonde, “you don’t own me.”

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a low whine as Lexa took control, hovering over Clarke’s lips before enveloping a nipple into the wet cavern of her mouth. The blonde’s back arched upwards and Lexa allowed her right hand to trail down to her own clit, starting a slow circular movement around it. Clarke growled in protest and pulled a Lexa’s hand away, pushing her hand under Lexa’s seat and thrusting two fingers into her heat. The brunette fell forwards at the sudden action before pushing herself up and riding the fingers that curled inside of her. Clarke tried not to let her eyes roll back into her head at the sight of the gorgeous human being on top of her, who was presently gyrating her hips to try and achieve more friction. The blonde raised the heel of her hand, watching as Lexa whimpered and ground her clit against it.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered in pleasure and Clarke let out a breath and watched the pent up frustration of the brunette dissipate into convulsions.Lexa kept her eyes shut for a moment after the orgasm had ripped through her and then opened them with a new predatory glint.

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not only was this the huge inspiration for the last scene but it was also what got me writing this (http://ymirphile.tumblr.com/post/120234585768) give ymirphile some love on tumblr :)
> 
> okay here it is, I updated. Try not to bee too harsh, my beta is out of the country so this has yet to be edited but I hope you enjoy it regardless and that the mistakes aren't too bad. I just really want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments on the last chapter because those legit made my day. I literally read every single comment so I appreciate that a lot. If you wanna talk then you can find me on tumblr @ clexuhtrash.tumblr.com and i'll try to update more regularly  
> thanks :) x


End file.
